1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for providing convenience services to a stationary vehicle allowing the vehicle to conserve fuel and reduce noise and particulate matter emissions by shutting off the engine. Specifically, the invention relates to a system which provides services such as heating, cooling, electrical, telephone, television, and Internet to a stationary vehicle independent of the vehicle's electrical system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Over-the-road (OTR) drivers spend many hours on the road. The cab of the tractor-trailer often serves as home for days at a time. Accordingly, modern tractor-trailer cabs are well equipped with amenities to make time on the road more enjoyable. The amenities are especially important when considering the regulations imposed upon OTR drivers with regard to the number of hours which may be legally driven between periods of rest. Full sleeper cabs allow the driver to stop and rest without having to leave the tractor-trailer. Often these cabs include televisions and other amenities to make the driver more comfortable. However, these amenities require a power source and, typically, that power source is the electrical system of the tractor-tractor. Accordingly, the engine must be left running during these times. This period of low-idle operation when the tractor-trailer engine runs only to provide power to the amenities, such as basic heating and cooling during sleep periods, has been shown to increase the wear on the engine and result in approximately 60% of all required engine maintenance. By providing these services externally to the tractor-trailer, thereby allowing the engine to be shut off during rest periods, the life of the engine can be improved and fuel consumption reduced. Additionally, by shutting off the engine, the particulate matter (PM-10) emissions and other gaseous pollutants are eliminated which benefits the environment.
Other systems have been developed to provide convenience services to a stationary vehicle. Typical of the art are those devices disclosed in the following U.S. Patents:
U.S. Pat. No.InventorIssue Date2,612,830Kendrick, J. R.Oct. 7, 19522,646,496Takach, S.Jul. 21, 19532,962,951Holmes, R.Dec. 6, 19603,211,076Chancellor, B. A., et al.Oct. 12, 19653,360,954Snider, A. R., et al.Jan. 2, 19683,777,506Hergatt, Robert N., et al.Dec. 12, 19735,661,984Durrell, Mark, et al.Sep. 9, 19975,687,573Shih, Ping-HoNov. 11, 19974,632,019Whiteman, Gary D.Dec. 30, 1986
U.S. Pat. No. 2,612,830, issued to Kendrick, discloses an air conditioning and speaker unit that is attached to a vehicle window for use in open air theaters. The unit rests on the partially closed window and contains a heating element with a blower for heating the vehicle interior.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,646,496, issued to Takach, discloses a combination speaker and heater for drive-in theaters. A blower unit with a heater is mounted on the speaker post. A flexible duct connects the blower unit to the speaker unit, which is attached to a window of the automobile. The speaker unit has a port through which the heated air enters the automobile.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,962,951, issued to Holmes, discloses an automobile air conditioning system for drive-in theaters. A central air conditioning unit supplies either heated or cooled air to a plurality of automobiles. Air from the central unit is ducted to hollow posts adjacent to the automobiles. The hollow post has flexible hose connected to it. The opposite end of the flexible hose is adapted to fit between the top of an automobile window and the window frame.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,211,076, issued to Chancellor, et al., discloses an air cooling unit for truck tractors, in which the existing cooling unit for the trailer is ducted to the tractor cab. An electric fan is used to push the cool air into the tractor cab. The duct between the trailer and the tractor is easily removable.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,360,954, issued to Snider, et al., discloses a detachable air conditioner for a parked automobile at a drive-in theater. The air conditioner is mounted on an embedded speaker pole and distributes cooled air through a hose with a terminal end that is solely supported and secured between the window and the window frame of the vehicle. The terminal end includes sliding panels that can be adjusted to the size of the window opening.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,777,506, issued to Hergatt, et al., discloses a portable air conditioner apparatus. Hergatt, et al., teach an air conditioner unit having a head adaptor mounted on vertically adjustable supports that is designed for use with a recreational vehicle (RV) having a substantially vertical and flat surface in which a window is disposed. The head adaptor is placed over an open window of the vehicle and includes a front gasket for creating a seal when pressed against the vertical, flat side of the RV. The head adaptor is held in position against the RV by the weight of the air conditioner unit which must be placed in close proximity to the RV so as to bring the head adaptor unit into contact with the RV.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,661,984, issued to Durrell, et al., discloses an automotive air conditioner. The automotive air conditioner is a portable, self contained evaporative cooling unit which attaches to a window and rests against the door of a vehicle. The non-powered design is suited for use in warm and dry climates. The optional fan for improving air flow is powered by the electrical system of the vehicle or by a solar cell.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,687,573, issued to Shih, discloses a thermal control device for cooling or heating parked vehicles. Shih teaches a portable HVAC unit which is disposed within the vehicle to heat or cool the internal air of the vehicle and exhaust air through a vent passing through the window opening. The unit is powered by the electrical system of the vehicle and includes a timer for scheduling operation to adjust the internal temperature of the vehicle prior to use.
Accordingly, there is a need for an apparatus that can supply convenience services to a stationary vehicle, independent of the vehicle's electrical system. The apparatus should provide a variety of convenience services to make the vehicle hospitable for an extended stop, such as an overnight rest stop, and include basic amenities, such as heating and cooling, telephone services, Internet services, electrical power, and radio/television signals. The apparatus should be usable with a vehicle without the need for extensive retrofit and should provide the substantially airtight seal necessary for climate control.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for providing convenience services to a stationary vehicle independent of the vehicle electrical system.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for providing convenience services to a stationary vehicle which interfaces with a vehicle to provide a substantially airtight fit to allow a climate controlled environment.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for providing convenience services to a stationary vehicle which universally fits various vehicle configurations without the need for expensive retrofit interfaces.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for providing convenience services to a stationary vehicle which is designed to connect to the vehicle through a standard interface.